The possibility of quantitative measurements of deoxyhemoglobin concentrations in the neonate and adult brain depends upon picosecond pulse of phase modulation spectroscopy that determines the optical path traveled by photons exiting from the brain. Algorithms, based upon a program of milk and animal models, will be developed to permit localization of pathological states due to brain bleeding, i.e., hematomas or aneurysms. Thus, the possibility of on-radioactive, non-magnetic, non-confining studies based upon innocuous low-powered deposition near red illumination on the surface of the head is the general goal of these studies. These developments can lead to a new technology of quantitation and localization of normal and pathological levels of deoxyhemoglobin in the human brain. It is conceived that this instrument has clinical applications and safety aspects that would allow it to be used wherever needed in research and clinical studies.